


This Hurts!

by Lumon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oikawa is the Doctor, Small mention of Iwaizumi, So Hinata is around 24/25 and Bokuto and Akaashi around 27/28, They have been together for 4 year after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been in pain for around a month and after college he heads to meet an old friend that is a doctor now. To be surprised with the most unbelievable thing that could have happened to him. He came for a stomach ache but returns with a photo and a smile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not perfect , it’s neither my first mother language so be reasonable. Further on I hope you have a fun time reading. This will not be longer than 3 chapters, just wanted to write their reactions.

A loud and quite frustrated sigh left his lips, these last few months had been more than just straight annoying for him.  Nothing helps and the pain was getting unbearable by the day, just like now he was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, he was hunched forwards , the only position he felt good in. If he stood straight up for too long or long walks were like punches of Kageyama in the stomach but 3x harsher.

 

A grunt left his lips as he feels another stab in his stomach, his visit to the hospital is unknown to everybody even his lovers. He doesn’t want to worry them if it’s just a stupid small thing that was hurting him and it was a relief that the Grand Ki- No Oikawa-sensei. Was a doctor , so a call to him was easier than a call to the hospital. He knows Bokuto would peek in his phone when he showers alone.  So if there was an unknown message he would have been interviewed and then the beans would spill. Bokuto is scary when he is mad or very serious and even if he would survive Bokuto’s  rapid questions thrown at him he would tell Akaashi and Akaashi was 100% able to make him spill.

 

A sound made him return to reality as he lifts his head up and sees Oikawa in his white lab coat and a weird thingy around his neck. They use it to listen to hearts if he remembers correctly? He always has been healthy so in his whole lifetime he only went to the Hospital 2 times and not even for himself but for Natsu.

 

 **‘’** Shrimpy, come in. Let’s see what makes you feel this way. **’’**  

 

He have a nod to Oikawa’s words and follow closely behind him. Oikawa-san was an Alpha and has Iwaizumi-san as his partner. He knows when he got an invitation that they were getting married , they always had been good partners so in a way it wasn’t a total surprise. With a small glance at Oikawa-sans hand he can see the ring around his finger. A small smile forms on his lips but soon was pulled in a frown as he feels another stab in his stomach.

 

They enter Oikawa’s office and he sits down in the chair and took a deep breath to straighten himself to sit a bit straighter up. Oikawa had since a few years glasses it was an odd sight still even after the many years , a shiver ran over his skin when he sees a fierce glare of Oikawa on him. His ears perk up when he hears him speak, as he couldn’t help at the same time to hold his arms protectively around his belly.

 

 **‘’** So Shrimpy, we had a small talk on the phone. But it’s easier to look and feel, so take your shirt off behind the curtains and lay down on the bed. **’’**

 

With a nod he stands up and heads to the bed and removes his shirt and lays down, suddenly by the weird place he never met before he can feel cold sweat run on his back. Just a few seconds later after he laid down Oikawa walks back and had latex gloves on and grabs the weird thingy on his neck to put it on.

 

 **‘’** It’s a bit cold , just breath in and out for now. I’m going to listen to your lungs. **’’**

 

‘’Y-yes!’’

 

He spoke in a nervous tone and like he said the weird metal was cold on his warm skin. He breathes in and out and the silence appears in the room as he sees Oikawa with his eyes closed to listen, only his voice made him return his head back on the bed.

 

 **‘’** Breath a bit deeper and out through the mouth. **’’**

 

Without an answer he did it and this time sooner Oikawa takes the metal of his chest after moving it to several spots over his chest.

 

 **‘’** Your lungs are okay, nothing wrong with the heart either. I’m going to touch your belly a bit okay? Just call out when it hurts where I touch. **’’**

 

‘’O-okay!’’

 

He spoke and frowns, it was weird when somebody else besides Akaashi and Bokuto was touching his body. Just a weird feeling a bit unpleasant , he knows Oikawa is with Iwaizumi but doesn’t keep him being on edge.  He lays still as he feels him move his finger over his ribs as that didn’t hurt but how lower he went how much more he frowns and at one point he even had to move himself as it was way too painful.

 

‘’Sorry I-i…didn’t meant to be rud-.’’

 

The widened pupils of Oikawa made Hinata scared. Why was he staring at him like he found something unbelievable?

 

‘’Oikawa-san? What’s wrong?’’

 

 **‘’** Chibi-chan, I can assure you. You’re not sick, but one thing I can assure you. **‘’**

 

With a push up he sits up straight as he looks at Oikawa his full attention on him.

 

 **‘’** You’re pregnant, the pain is from your body adjusting and moving. The baby is growing in such a small body so there is pain… That is what your feeling. **’’**

 

Not believing what was told he tilts his head to the side and blinks in a blank mode.

 

‘’P-p-p-ppreg…pregnant?’’

 

Was the only thing able to leave his lips, a chuckle from Oikawa made him frown and rub his forehead with disbelieve.

 

 **‘’** Did you and those two owls try to have a child? **’’**

 

‘’Ah… L-last year, I took the special pill and waited for a week and we tried… But after 4 months no result so we thought it wasn’t the right time or it wasn’t placed correctly.’’

 

 **‘’** Well, perhaps it took a bit longer than usual to settle it and I’m sure with those owls that cell that was created for you finally got fertilized, it just took a bit longer.  Nothing unusual I read it once that by some Omega’s takes it longer, maybe because you presented so late. It was around your second year of high school right? ‘’

 

He gave a nod to answer Oikawa’s question and looks at his belly, he had no idea he was already with his child.

 

 **‘’** Well that could be it, don’t worry about it. Oh man, not fair you know. I would love to see my dear Iwaizumi with a big belly!. **’’**

 

The pout on Oikawa’s lips made Hinata chuckle , he put his shirt on and sits back in the chair by Oikawa’s desk. A big grin wasn’t able to get of his lips and he was holding his hand on his belly, sure the pain was unbearable but now he knows why!

 

 **‘’** Congratulations, Shōyō. **’’**

 

‘’Thank you, Oikawa! You really are amazing even after the many years!.’’

 

His compliments fly of way easier than his lying abilities. 

 

 **‘’** Ohh Chibi-chan, pregnant and flirting with me? **‘’**

 

It was a joke and a laughter left Hinata’s lips.

 

 **‘’** Here, take the card and visit this. They are making a scan and can tell you how far the baby is. **’’**

 

With an eager nod he takes the card and excuse himself and left the room to head to other department .

 

Within a few minutes he was lucky enough to be the first one and was laying on a different bed and a beta doctor that was congratulating him on having a baby. He thanks her and could pry his eyes of the screen, it wasn’t even showing anything but still!

 

She put some cold gel on his belly and moved a weird device as he sees her looking at the screen while moving it over his belly.  His smile grows even more when he hears her talk and point at the screen.

 

 _‘’_ Look here, the little one is here. _‘’_

 

With a mouth open he looks at the screen, it already had a body even though it was very small. A blush crept on his cheeks but was focused on the doctor when he hears her ‘’Hmm’’.

 

‘’Something wrong?’’

 

It came out more panicky than he thought, the woman faces me and shakes her head with a light chuckle.

 

 _‘’_ Not at all, it’s just it seems you will be having twins. Look right …here _’’_

 

He feels her move to device and like she said just behind the first one he can see a small outline of another body.  His excitement was shaking off him and looks at the doctor.

 

‘’Please let me take a photo home!’’

 

The woman laughs and nods, in the time she stops and saved a picture she cleans his belly and prints it out.  He listens to her advice for eating more and only taking very low painkillers if it really hurts, also he needs to gain more weight since he has been rather thin for somebody pregnant with twins. And if he returns next month for another appointment he will know the sex of the children since it was still a bit uncertain around this early stage.

 

Hinata’s day started so painful but even with the pain here the excitement to tell his lovers was greater now he knows why he had such pain in the last two months. He got an pamphlet on what may happen like morning sickness, he hadn’t been it yet and neither had bingo eating moods but was told it may still come.

 

Bokuto and Akaashi were still at work when he returns to their house, more time to clean the house and make some dinner to surprise them! He did had the urge in the small time to text Kenma his best friend of the good news but would probably get scolded by Bokuto for not knowing it as first.

 

…

…..

**WAIT !**

 

Akaashi and Bokuto are both his lovers! One of the two are the children’s dad….  But… if they love him after telling them he doesn’t need to worry. Akaashi and Bokuto are still his lovers and despite who of the two fertilized him they both are dads! They have been living together for 4 years so it will be okay! He will MAKE it okay!

 

Now he just has to wait a few hours… Why is he getting nervous **AGAIN!?**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the few hours he had he had made their 2LDK apartment squeaky clean! He had set an alarm on his phone 30 minutes before they would arrive home he would take a shower, he has been sweating a lot. He took his phone when it went off and walks to the kitchen , he had made Sekihan for later by dinner as it was ready on the stove, with the lid on top he rush to the showers and cleans himself.

 

After 20 minutes he was all fully clothed and he can feel his heart thump louder by the minute passing. He had so many ideas of how to tell it them yet not one was on number 1 of plans to use. Well he will wing it anyway! He had set up the bowls and glasses already on the dinner table and was standing by the door to greet his lovers with a huge grin stuck to his lips. His heart was beating so fast it would almost jump out and run away without him!

 

The sound of footsteps and two voices talk made him jump up and stand straight , he pulls his shirt down to look his best for them. When the door clicks open and he meets the two others he can’t help it but jump on Bokuto who drops his briefcase to catch him.

 

**‘’WELCOME HOME!.’’**

 

He rubs his nose against Bokuto’s to greet him and gives him a kiss, he climbs off Bokuto before he was caged in his grip and moves to Akaashi and push himself up on his toes to meet Akaashi that bows down and meet his height and rub their noses together.  And a kiss on his forehead and ruffles his hair a smile suits Akaashi so much better when he shows it to them!

 

‘’What’s wrong Shōyō your being more excited than usual, not that I dislike it. ‘’

 

Bokuto grabs his bag from the ground to set it on the table in the hall and puts his shoes off, only to see his little lover vibrate like the toys they use sometimes.

 

‘’I will tell, first take a bath! ‘’

 

It was a bit unusual as he sees Hinata push Akaashi to the bathroom and with a dumb struck face Bokuto moves his head to the side. It was indeed weird, yet soon he was caught out of his thoughts when he feels Hinata now push him to the bathroom.

 

‘’Bokuto, just come on. We see what he has after the shower.’’

 

Akaashi says and sees that Shōyō even had laid out their casual clothes and the bathroom shined like a king would life here. It made him frown in confusion , it not weird that Shōyō cleans but…

 

He shakes the feeling off for now and together with Bokuto they took a shower, after the shower and the urge not to touch each other they dress up in their casual clothes. Before they leave the room Bokuto looks at Akaashi to set some things straight.

 

‘’It’s not June 21. So it’s not his birthday. Neither are our birthdays, Shōyō has still a full year of university so he didn’t pass it yet… Or at least heard news about it… It’s not a holiday…. Akaaaaashii I’m confused…’’

 

He speaks out with a small whine behind the voice and looks at his lover. Who spoke in a calm and soft voice like usual.

 

‘’We just have to wait, Shōyō will tell us.’’

 

Akaashi grabs the door handle and opens it, they head together to the living room? This makes even Akaashi’s brain twist , between the three of them Akaashi is the one who cleans. Only for special reasons Shōyō would clean so good like now. With confusion he looks at Bokuto, he has the same confusion and with a lift of his shoulder to explain he doesn’t know what happened either, so they head to the kitchen. Shōyō stands ready with an apron on, their bowls and glasses were already filled and served like in a restaurant, But that wasn’t the only thing that made their eyebrows knot deeper. The kind of food caught both their attention; Sekihan. Sekihan is rice boiled with red beans and that is mostly used to celebrate something, without a word they sat down as their tension grows.

 

‘’ Shōyō, why do we have Sekihan today?’’

 

Bokuto breaks the silence and sees Hinata finish the last part of the dinner by laying grilled fish on their plates. It was not charcoaled black…. He gives a peek to Akaashi and sees him also being on guard for their lover stranger actions also Shōyō wasn’t perfect in cooking yet this seems like they were in a restaurant.

 

Once Hinata sat down he hums happy , an innocent smile forming on his sweet cherry plum lips.

 

‘’Ah before we eat, can you take my sweater from upstairs? I’m a bit cold, please? You both please? ‘’

 

They gave a nod and stood up without a complain, they head to their room. Bokuto clicks the switch that was on the wall of their bedroom, the light lit up. Their eyes focused on something on their bed, curious they walk to their bed to see two baby rompers and a picture. Akaashi sits on the side of the bed not fully understanding it.

 

Bokuto sat also down and was fast to grab the picture, with a good look at the picture he recognize what kind of picture it is. His pupils widen and rubs with his thumb over the picture to see if it was real, he quickly holds the picture out to Akaashi and points at the echo.

 

‘’Akaashi…’’

 

He sees him finally meet his eyes and nods, this is the first time he sees Akaashi cry about something so good.

**‘’OH HO HOH HOOOOO ‘’**

 

Was the only sound Bokuto calls out, he steps over the bed and hugs Akaashi in a tight embrace. Never did they thought such news would appear after they try last year didn’t succeed. Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s hand to pull him along.

 

**‘’ SHŌYŌ!!!’’**

 

Just before Bokuto could hug their smaller lover Akaashi was before him , Akaashi hugs Shōyō in an even tighter embrace but only to realize by a pat on his back by Shōyō it was too tight. It was such a cute sight to see Akaashi cry and smile and apologize to Shōyō’s belly where their children are in now. Bokuto wraps his arms around the two of them, they couldn’t stop snuggling against Shōyō and scent him more now he carries their children.

 

Shōyō explains to them how he found out, he went to visit Oikawa that was doctor they knew since their younger years when they played volleyball. And of all the things he found out he was pregnant and their chance last year was just quite a rare accident that it took so long. They listen with keen ears and nod not to disturb their cute lover story.

**‘’AND THAN BWAH! YOU BOTH WILL BE DADDIES!’’**

 

Shōyō excitement finally got the outlet it needed . It was all build up the many emotions, throughout the whole day. Shōyō starts to cry at last and clings to them, only his sobs and rumbles of their love children finally are on their way.

Akaashi was the one who notice Shōyō fell asleep against Bokuto and he gives Bokuto a sign. Bokuto brings Shōyō to their room and Akaashi sees the food , he had forgotten all about it.

 

He wraps it with tinfoil and places it all in the fridge, they can always warm it up later. Akaashi waits as Bokuto returns , and their night of planning starts. They will soon will have two children of them walk around and they have to buy things and a lot of other stuff. They made a list with stuff they need to buy and that they need to clean the extra room they had. It was full with boxes that were never packed out, they have to pack it out since it will be their children’s room.

 

Around 3am they went to sleep next to Shōyō, glad it was a Sunday and take their time to plan with Shōyō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I will release the last one for this short story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
